


Feysand: Don't go Breaking her Heart

by iheart_my_fandoms



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheart_my_fandoms/pseuds/iheart_my_fandoms
Summary: After the war, Feyre and Rhysand are happy... and so is their daughter! She has found love, but when he breaks her heart, Rhysand has to get justice for his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

I thought the mating bond would set in later, I thought that Kyris loved me. 

I was set on being his mate until he said goodbye just days after he took me bed. I ran to my room as soon as I got home to cry into my pillow. I didn’t bother saying hello to my parents, they would survive, there was no doubt, they had already survived so much. Wars, loss, pain, every emotion on the map, they had experienced.

I cried and cried until I heard a light knock on my door. Without waiting for my response, my mother walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. “What’s the matter, honey?” she asked softly.

“Nothing.” She didn’t need to know how stupid I had been, how naïve. “Is it Kyris?”

“Go away.”

“Morrigan, whatever it is, you can tell me. The Cauldron knows I’ve done and been through worse.”

“He just… He just left. He told me that he didn’t want me anymore and just left.”

“Oh, my Morrigan. It’s okay, you’ll get over this.”

She always told me that I could get through anything because I was named after someone she lost during the great war, someone who had survived hundreds of years of hardships. I always wondered how strong she could have been if she died when my mother survived, but then again, so few lived long enough to tell of the great war.

“I can never forget him, even if I try.”

There was something like recognition in her eyes. “Trust me, you can. They say that you never forget your first, but I forgot his name as soon as I met your father.”

That would have been reassuring, if my parents were just regular faeries. They were the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court, the most powerful Fae that have ever walked the land. The history books say that they were written in the stars, that The Cauldron itself had them planned since even before the first drop of water landed in the ocean.

“Feyre, what’s going on?” I heard my father say from across the hall.

“Please don’t tell him,” I begged.

“I think he already knows.”

He came stomping into my room. “Where did he go?”

“What?” My mother and I said in unison.

“Where did Kyris go? I’m going after that son of a bitch.”

My mother’s eyes grew wide, she knew the pain he could inflict, the damage he could do.

My parents never needed to talk to get a point across to each other. It was like they could read each other’s minds, but they would never tell me what exactly the trick was.

Mom had obviously lost the battle, because he picked me up from my bed and flew off with me in his arms. I had my wings and I knew how lucky I was to still have them, all I ever heard was how females had their wings taken off after they first bled and how I was so fortunate.

“Dad, stop.” I demanded.

“He’s at his Father’s house.”

“How do you know?” I asked over the wind that blew my hair all over the place.

“I just do.”

Rhysand, the most powerful High Lord in all the lands, always knew everything.

We landed near a huge home that I knew was Kyris’ father’s. My father knocked on the door and when Pames answered, he seemed terrified. “Hello, my Lord.”

They had met before on many occasions but never so unexpectedly and my father never looked so ready for destruction. “I am looking for Kyris.”

Pames ran to get his son, but before they arrived at the door, I heard some of Pames’ words. “What did you do to Mor? How stupid must you be to break the High Lord and Lady’s daughter’s heart?”

When Kyris came to the door, all color had drained from his face. “Lord.” He bowed.

“May I speak to you outside?

Kyris nodded and followed my dad into the yard. My father grabbed Ky’s arm and broke it in one swift movement, he screamed in pain and I winced at the sight of it. “Apologize to Mor.”

“I’m so so sorry,” he said through tears.

“Good, now leave Morrigan.”

“Daddy, what are you going to do?”

“I won’t kill him, don’t worry, but I will make sure this bastard learns his lesson.”

I wanted to argue, but then I remembered what Kyris had done to me and flew away. His screams could be heard for miles, but I didn’t look back once.


End file.
